


The Only One

by itspixiesthings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Capture, Character Study, D/s undertones, Dom Hux, Established Relationship, Hux is Not Nice, Interrogation, M/M, sub kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: When Armitage Hux is taken captive by the Resistance, Leia Organa hopes she can coax him into cooperation by getting him to turn on Kylo Ren. But he apparently knows more that she thinks he does about the First Order's force user.





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carefulthatsenough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Единственный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144932) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> Carefulthatsenough (@carefulenough on twitter) made a tweet that inspired me to write this short little character study about Hux, and his relationship with Kylo. I hope you like it! <3
> 
> Original Tweet:  
>  **If Hux gets “captured” by the resistance in ix I want a scene with him and Leia talking about Kylo and she tells Hux “You don’t even know who he truly is” and Hux answers “I’m the only one who knows who your son trulyis General”  
> **  
>  **They all thought that no one in tfo knew about kylo**

The cell was dark, prisoners afforded very little in the way of light, in here. Still, it wasn't as harsh a confinement as he had expected... certainly prisoners of the First Order were given much less comfortable accommodations. They had even given him a bed. Not a luxurious one, but it had a blanket at the very least. He wasn't complaining, certainly, but it did amuse him. Even now, they showed themselves weak. If he'd been a prisoner of the First Order, the process to whittle his will down to nothing would have already started. Not that it would have helped. He might end up dying here, executed for his crimes, but he would take any knowledge with him to the grave.  
  
He heard the sound of the door on the far side of the room sliding open with a click. He could see her, striding into the holding cell, the only thing between them a barrier of energy that kept him within the inner chamber of the room.  
  
If he was honest, she really did make quite the regal image. She was, after all, not just a person, but an icon. A symbol. By royalty, by action, and by position. Regardless of his personal opinion of her, it was not lost on him that he was in the presence of a very formidable political legend. She eyed him, and her appraising gaze was cutting; his own struck back in kind, sweeping over her and evaluating every detail that presented itself.  
  
They stared at each other like two predators taking stock of their adversary.  
  
Finally she inclined her head towards him, coming to stand in front of the pane of softly humming energy that served as the wall of his prison. “General Hux.” Her voice was hard, but with less malice than he might have expected. She didn't smile.  
  
He, on the other hand, did. His lips pursed in a formal countenance, he rose from the small bed frame and nodded, returning the greeting. “General Organa.” He spoke with all the cool professionalism as he might show to anybody. Just because he was in this sorry predicament didn't mean he would throw decorum to the wind, after all. “A pleasure, I'm sure.” The irony of that statement made his lips turn up in a bit of a smirk. Under different circumstances, he might have even truly considered it a pleasure to meet his opposition in person.

Organa seemed to look at him with similar feelings. Respect, acknowledgement, animosity. All of them etched into the lines of her skin. “You were a hard man to pin down.” She spoke factually, her eyes boring into him like she was trying to see into his mind. Like she could discern some hidden part of his psyche if she looked into his eyes long enough. Well, Ren had gotten his powers from somewhere... perhaps she could.  
  
“I certainly try to be.” He tilted his head as he watched her, considering. After a moment, he spoke again. “Is this an interrogation?” It was certainly a relaxed one, if it was.

“It's just a chat.” General Organa's lips made a tight line, conveying her displeasure with the conversation. Stars, she was almost as easy to read as her son... Hux could see where he got it from. She was certainly more disciplined, but she made no attempt to mask her dislike of him. It was a sign of weakness, as far as he was concerned, that she couldn't keep herself professional, at the very least.  
  
“Ah. Pity.” He shrugged, sitting down again and leaning on his elbows. “I never was one for small talk.”  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest, bearing down at him in with an icy stare that quite likely worked to intimidate most people impressed by the legend of her. Unfortunately for her, Hux was not such a person. “I'm going to ask you some questions.” She started. “I want to know the First Order's next moves, your hiding places, your sources for resources. Who sells to you, who funds you. If you cooperate with me, I might be able to make your sentence more lenient. You can buy yourself a better life by giving us answers.”  
  
Reasonable quarries, the kinds of questions Hux himself would be asking an enemy prisoner. Although, if Hux were doing it, the prisoner would be strapped into an interrogation chair with as many drugs pumping through their blood as he could give them without frying their minds.  
  
“But before all of that, I want to know...” She came a little closer, and Hux raised a brow in curiosity. _“Where is Kylo Ren?”_  
  
Ah, of course. _“Hah.”_ He laughed at that, a dry chuckle that made the opposing General frown in annoyance. “You rate the whereabouts of _Kylo Ren_ higher than all of the intelligence that could give you an leg up in this war?” He sat up, leaning against the wall, the perturbed look on her face making him want to smile more. “You know, General, I thought a lot of things about you. Naive, idealistic, overly sentimental, to name a few. But I did not think you an idiot of _quite_ this magnitude.”  
  
He paused, turning the question she had posed him over in his mind. Ren was likely working even now to break him out of this prison cell. It would be a dangerous mission, and an uncomfortable one for Ren most assuredly, but he had the utmost of faith that the force user beholden to him would come through. But that Organa would forgo all other questioning in favour of that query told Hux a lot more about her than it would ever tell _her_ about the First Order.  
  
“What will you do if you do locate him? Are you going to blast him off of whatever rock he lands on, leaving a crater in his wake, and hope that will turn the tide in your favour?” He observed her closely, enjoying the way she paled a little at the suggestion, grimacing like he had landed a painful blow. Of course, he had, he knew that he had. She would never do such a thing. She was far too weak and sentimental to do what needed to be done. Which was exactly why he was going to win this war.  
  
“Even if you do manage to kill him,” he continued, “Do you really think that will devastate the First Order? We can survive without Kylo Ren. He's a powerful force user, but he is not the sum total of the Order. We built ourselves from nothing before he joined our ranks, and we will continue to exist after he is gone.” The very notion that he or the Order needed Kylo Ren to function was laughable. The Resistance had already dealt an almost fatal blow to the Order just by capturing _him_ , and yet they did not even realize it.  
  
Organa bared her teeth and lunged forward, the frustration writing itself across her features like an open book. The apple truly did not fall far from the tree. In her anger, she pounded her fist on the energy barrier, making a throb of light pulse from her hand. It was amusing to see her so riled. Hux just watched her, not moving even to flinch. She spoke through a clenched jaw. “You wouldn't be protecting him if you knew who he truly is.”  
  
Oh, who Ren truly was. That was a laughable assertion. Hux's mind went for the moment to memories of Kylo Ren, at his feet and weeping, tears wetting the floor beneath him as Hux stroked his hair and calmed his fears with his own control. Memories of Ren, naked and vulnerable on his bed, begging for more, looking like he had come undone at the seams. Ren, his tongue out to lick the heel of his boot, desperate for his approval and his guidance.  
  
“On the contrary, General.” Hux leaned forward with a wicked grin, poisoning his features. He had taken Ren apart time after time and carefully molded him, given him what he feared and what he craved. Put him back together after destroying him utterly, coaxed from him the deepest recesses of his psyche and the darkest corners of his mind. He knew Kylo Ren with the same raw intimacy that he knew the Starkiller, having a hand in every aspect of it's being, and the same control over it's inner workings.  
  
“I am the _only_ one who knows who your son truly is.”  
  
Organa's brows shot up at that, shock evident on her features. She hadn't expected that answer. She had expected that nobody in the First Order knew the real lineage of Kylo Ren. That nobody knew that he was Ben Solo, son of Leia Organa. But he knew everything about Kylo Ren.

And he knew that he alone held Kylo Ren's leash.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing! I'd love to chat too, come find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/FirstOrderPixie)


End file.
